1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an orthodontic retainer and more specifically it relates to a cast orthodontic retainer system which includes a thin palatal portion cast from a metallic material for improving the comfort of a patient utilizing an orthodontic retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Orthodontic retainers have been in use for years in the orthodontic field for providing orthodontic retention after completion of an active phase of orthodontic treatment. The most commonly utilized orthodontic retainer appears to be the Hawley-type retainer design, which is generally comprised of a palatal portion and an arch wire attached at both ends to the palatal portion. The palatal portion is generally positioned against the palate of a patient and the arch wire generally extends around the anterior surface of the frontal teeth of a patient.
The palatal portion of previously-used orthodontic retainers is generally comprised of a plastic or acrylic material. However, the use of such materials for the palatal portion of orthodontic retainers generally suffers from a number of shortcomings. The palatal portion is generally bulky. The acrylic and plastic materials utilized for such palatal portions will generally require a minimum thickness of 1.5 millimeters or more to provide the requisite structural strength, thus resulting in discomfort for a patient who must wear such a retainer for hours each day. Further, the acrylic or plastic material utilized for the palatal portion of previously-existing retainers often breaks easily, requiring costly repairs or replacement of the orthodontic retainer.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved cast orthodontic retainer system which includes a thin palatal portion cast from a metallic material for improving the comfort of a patient utilizing an orthodontic retainer.